SHIFTING MEANS (A Vemily story)
by Milflover07
Summary: End justifies the means. But when Emily's motives seem to change, she has to face conflicts involving new options and a possible twist to her crusade story, a change of fate for everyone including herself. Will Emily ignore these new feelings or will she choose to indulge in them? #slash #Emily/Victoria #victem/vemily
1. Love and hate

**Shifting means **

She didn't know for how long she'd been feeling it, this attraction towards the woman she supposedly despised. She had always felt the sexual tension that was present every time they were both in a room together. Fake smiles, cold stares, and those sick conversations she'd always enjoyed more than she'd admit. She appreciated the older woman for the challenging and clever opponent that she was, and perhaps, for something else. They shared many qualities after all. Both had instincts, and the ability to lie as well as to recognize fraud when they saw it. Although Emily was good at hiding her motives, she knew Victoria never trusted her. She was to remain a mystery, for the sake of her mission and the memory of her father. David Clarke. There were days when she would ask herself what it was that made David fall for Victoria, so hard that he ended up losing everything for her, because of her. And now that she was so close to avenging him, she was beginning to see that perhaps, the reason why he'd fallen for Victoria, was the same reason why she was falling for her too. Victoria was a special woman. Of course she had flaws. She was sick and had done terrible things for which she deserved to pay. Emily was to make sure that she did. There would be no redemption, only her personal sense of accomplishment and satisfaction flooding when she would see them all fall into misery. She would take the Graysons down and make Victoria suffer as much as she had suffered, without ever her knowing that she was actually David Clarke's daughter.

As much as that thought was appealing to Emily, somehow, deep down, she'd wished Victoria could see right through her, read her mind. But that wasn't possible nor ideal, regarding the circumstances. She felt guilty for having fantasies of Victoria, for almost wishing her discovering her identity. She knew Emily didn't love Daniel, but she was only seeing one side of the moon. Emily didn't like the fact that Victoria probably saw her as an opportunistic, manipulative and beneficial man eater, who only wanted to gain power by becoming a Grayson. She sure was using Daniel to gain power inside and over his family, but unlike Ashley, Emily was driven by something more dignifying, according to her, than money, power or fame. Something stronger than anything else; revenge. All she was doing, as questionable as it seemed, was due to her love for her father. That mattered to Emily, as she felt her heart was in the right place. But was it?

Earlier this morning, she'd seen Victoria's struggle while she was reading letters from potential sons, and there was something saddening about witnessing her vulnerability. At first Emily thought Victoria was just ashamed of being exposed, and that's all there was to it. But as it went on it seemed possible that all that Victoria displayed was genuine grief and interest in knowing what had happened to her lost son. Part of Emily was feeling bad for her. But then again the biggest part of her was vindictive and enjoyed to cause her pain, to taunt her: "How disgraceful. All of these people trying to capitalize on your pain."

-Emily, dear, that extravagant ring on your finger does not give you permission to flit in and out of my house without good reason.

-I was here asking Charlotte to be my maid of honor. She's really so excited to see Paris.

-She's already seen it, multiple times.

-I would assume that you of all people would appreciate the city of lights, Victoria. After all, isn't that where you attended art school all of those years ago?

Provoking Victoria was her best way to "offload" and vent her frustrations. And Victoria's penetrating gaze after that was her reward. It seemed to be a game between the two of them, and the closest she'd found to satisfying if not enhancing their sexual tension. Too bad this discussion was sharply ended with the entrance of Jack, obviously expected by Victoria.

That's when the game had shifted to Victoria's advantage in a few seconds, as Emily's startled and destabilized look, pleased her every bone. And before Emily could make sense of what she was feeling, Victory-Victoria was saying goodbye with an evil smile shutting the door behind them.

Victoria liked to play with Emily's soft spots, and she had found that Jack was one of them. But what she had no clue of, was that Jack, to Emily, wasn't as much of a sensitive subject as he used to be. In fact, she couldn't believe nor admit it to herself, but it appeared as though lately, Victoria had become a more important soft spot to her than any other person in her life. She never thought the day would come when she would be enjoying Victoria's company and see Jack's interruption as quite a disturbance. But that's how it felt. At the moment, she felt jealous of Jack for stealing away her chat with Victoria and taking it inside the private room. And suddenly it hit her. She was falling in love with the enemy. She stopped herself and tried to come to her senses. "Oh my god what am I thinking. Emily pull yourself together for god's sake."

Nolan had paid his friend a visit, looking for updates on the newly engaged couple, and found that Emily was particularly on edge. "It was one thing when he was working for Conrad, but what business would Jack have with Victoria?"

-Maybe he wants her recipe for devil's food cake.

-I'm serious, Nolan.

If Nolan had learnt anything about Emily, it's that when she wasn't in the mood, she wasn't. And if she had something on her mind that preoccupied her, she had to take care of it before something or someone else did. "If I don't know what he's up to, how am I gonna do anything about it?"

-You realize you can't protect Jack forever, don't you?

-I made a promise to Amanda, and I plan to keep it.

Nolan didn't respond. There was something in Emily's voice that broke. She sat down and sighed. The silence got heavy. Could this be a sign of fatigue? Of disillusion? Perhaps Emily was fed up with it all, maybe she was ready to give up. But no, Emily could not stop now, she couldn't bear defeat. Or was there more to it? She wouldn't tell him if he asked, so he remained silent, watching her every move, waiting for some kind of reaction, until she burst into tears. "Ems? What is it? You're upset because of Jack?"

-Jack this Jack that! Nolan, could you stop with Jack? I have other concerns. In case you didn't know, tomorrow is the engagement party and I am so not in the mood for it. That's all.

-Are you sure that this is all?

At this point, Emily didn't know what possessed her, but she felt like finally getting it off her chest, to the only person she trusted on earth. "Nolan, I-I have-I am developing feelings that could jeopardize my mission.

-Okay, go on.

-Feelings for a person I never thought I could see this way.

Nolan, overwhelmed by Emily's emotion and loss of self-control, was having a hard time understanding what was so new and so different about her love/romance folder, and so he played the guessing game: "So, this isn't about Jack? Then it must be about, let's see, Aiden?"

Between sobs, Emily nodded her head from side to side, indicating that it wasn't Aiden.

-I see, then it's Daniel. Oh Ems, maybe you should just get married and drop this whole-

-No Nolan, no it's not Daniel, it's worse.

Nolan looked at her, startled and confused, pausing for a moment. Emily wasn't crying anymore. She just had that sad expression of defeat, and took a deep breath before turning to him and saying "I think I am in love with Victoria."

If Nolan didn't know her any better, he'd say she was pulling his leg. But Emily hardly made the jokes around here, nor did she cry very often. Especially not for someone who'd played a part in the crime against her father. So what was she talking about? "You-you are what?"

-Don't make me repeat it. It's embarrassing enough as it is.

-Huh sorry. You know what they say, whenever you are confronted with an opponent, conquer them with love.

Nolan's poor attempt to lighten the atmosphere left him smiling like an idiot, until he began to realize how serious this was. "Since when has it been going on?"

-I think I realized it when Charlotte told me Victoria hadn't died in the plane crash. At that time I felt so-

-Relieved?

-Yes, and I guess, happy.

-Because you had a possibility to ruin her.

-No that wasn't it. I wanted to believe that I hated her but, I didn't. I don't and I can't. She's everything I would look for in someone. I don't expect you to understand even I find it hard.

-Don't worry Ems, I don't judge you. You never judged me. I of all people know how it feels to be attracted to someone you're not supposed to.

-Thank you Nolan.

-But I also know that it can be dangerous. Umm what are you planning to do about it?

-I don't know Nolan, but thanks for understanding. I need a moment to think, alone, if you don't mind.

-Sure I can pick up a clue. See ya later.

Emily felt a little better about having this heart to heart with Nolan, although she was even more confused. She had to assess the significance and consequences of such a confession. Was it implying that she had forgiven Victoria? That her mission was aborted? Right now she was too tired to figure that out and decided it was time for her to slip under the covers. Only she was afraid of what she would be dreaming of this time, for her mind had been playing dirty tricks on her for the past few weeks…


	2. Truths

Emily found herself sitting on a dirty mattress that was placed on the floor of a dark room that almost looked like a damp cell. But she wasn't afraid nor did she bother wondering how she'd arrived there. That's how it usually is in dreams. She felt weird, light as a feather. She waited for something to happen. Then she heard a man's voice coming from the corner of the room. "So we're awake?" She immediately recognized the voice of the man who was now standing before her, after he'd turned the lights on. "Jack?"

-Emily, you hurt me by lying to me with Amanda, and by deciding to become one of them. I hate you for going through with the wedding. After everything they put my wife through.

-So now you are plotting with Victoria? How's that logical?

Something in Jack's eyes was off to Emily. He turned into the face of anger, and looked at her with hungry eyes, as if ready to devour her. He took rapid steps in her direction and jumped on her. For some strange reason, she was tied up, which she could swear she wasn't a second ago. Too weak to get away from him, she displayed a look of terror. As odd and out of character as she should have felt Jack and herself were, Emily was too caught up in her dream to realize that it actually was one, or a nightmare to be more accurate. "Jack! What are you doing?! No!"

-Shut up Emily! I opened my heart and let you in, as someone who played a significant role in my life, as a friend, and all you did was hurt me and break my trust. Well tonight, we'll switch the roles! Spread your legs bitch!

-Nooo! Stop! Stop it!

-Well well, Emily, it seems as though you're finally getting what you deserve.

-Victoria? What is this!

Jack : Stop fighting it!

Victoria : He's right. Don't be such a prude, I know you've always wanted Jack, not Daniel, well now you get what you want and deserve, to be treated like the little whore you are. And I get to enjoy every bit.

Emily : Stop it!

Victoria : What is it, Emily? Would you rather I leave the two of you alone? I can't blame you. After all, you're finally getting intimate with the man you've always wanted. That is, if you haven't done it multiple times behind my son's back while you were cheating on him.

No Victoria please! You must know that-

Victoria : Jack, I trust you remember our deal's terms. I count on you to finish the job as you see fit. But make sure Emily will never be a threat to any of us ever again.

Victoria turned her heels and started walking away. "Victoria wait! You are wrong!"

-Hm hm

She kept on walking, until Emily cried something unexpected : "You're the one I want!"

Victoria wouldn' keep going, but it seemed as though she couldn't face her either. Clearly those few words were disturbingly tumbling through her mind. But she wouldn't let it show. She wouldn't look at her, so Emily went on : "Not Daniel not Jack not anyone else! You!"

-Why are you telling me this?

-Because I will not die before telling you.

Victoria turned to face her and started walking to her slowly, while Jack was still trying to force himself on Emily, although she was fighting it.

Victoria : How pathetic Emily. What are you expecting to achieve with such a desperate move, although quite amusing, I'll admit. It's over Emily, no one's falling for that little act of yours or your crocodile tears. Certainly not me. And as tempting and flattering as it would be for me to believe what you just said, I am insulted that you would think me stupid enough to buy it. I've always known the fraud behind the pretty face."

Emily : Victoria I'm Amanda Clarke!

At this, Jack stopped himself.

Victoria : My my you certainly don't lack of creativity on your last hours.

Emily : It's true! I can prove it. I'm not trying to gain some time here!

Emily was out of patience and determined to give it to Victoria. She loved that damn woman, even in the twisted situation they were in, and she was to make herself heard. Victoria gestured Jack to hold off. She wasn't laughing anymore. She was doing her infamous "what the hell are you talking about" frown, wincing with her nose and red lips and everything that usually made Emily's mouth watered. Was she going to believe her? Standing still, her arms folded, she seemed anxious and curious to listen to what the blonde had to say for herself. And just as Emily was about to tell Victoria everything she knew about her father to prove that she was indeed the daughter of David Clarke, she woke up, feeling a hand grasping her ankle. "Victoria?"

-No, it's not Victoria."

Indeed, that was the familiar soft voice of a troubled woman she clearly wasn't expecting to see. "It's me, your mother."

-What the hell, Kara?"

-So it's true then, you're Amanda. My daughter.

-Kara, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back!

-After you made me run away, to protect me, I kept in touch with Mason Treadwell, I knew he had info. He accepted to trade what he knew for his freedom. He told me the other girl wasn't my daughter. I kind of knew it all along. I got him out of jail, so that he could work for me, and come here with me to help you, my real daughter, to avenge David. But you just said something confusing… about Victoria?

-Kara, wait a minute. So where's Treadwell?

She heard, as well as the steps of whoever was also joining the party in her bedroom, an unpretentious response: "In your kitchen, Miss Clarke! Miss Clarke do you know that you talk in your sleep? And Kara, I don't work for you, I work with you. Although you were my ticket out of jail, you need me. And so does your Amanda."

-Mason, what are you both doing here you are screwing my plans not helping me. Kara I wanted him to write the truthful story! THAT was my plan.

-And THAT, I will! I understand no plan is aborted by us, Miss Clarke. But you, on the other hand, is "screwing", as you say, what you were so determine to execute not so long ago!

-What are you talking about Mason?

Emily watched him instantly pull a recorder from out of his pocket and utter words out loud: "Twist in what turns out to be the reversible path of David Clarke's daughter when she falls madly in love with the woman who betrayed both of them and ruined their lives, Victoria Grayson."

How the hell did he know that? Oh that's right, she had been stupid enough to think that Kara wasn't going to come back any time soon to break in her house and show up with Mason while she happened to talk in her sleep about embarrassing and compromising stuff such as her infatuation with the enemy. Great job Emily. Clearly, Mason wasn't done making his point either: "The story of Amanda Clarke's failure of revenge for the pleasure of love with her cougar nemesis, dashing all hopes for justice! Now Miss Clarke, is this what you want me to write?"

-Cut it out Mason, you are in no position whatsoever to lecture me about justice. In revenge, there is no real justice, only more blood. I talk by experience. Nothing will bring my father back. I'm only seeing that now. So you are right, I don't want to continue this. I'm putting a stop to it. I don't know how we'll do it, but we will find a way to clear my father's name, without destroying anybody else.

Meanwhile, Kara looked like she was having a hard time digesting things that were being said.

Kara : Amanda, you are in love with that woman?

Emily : Not that it's any of your business, but I might just be.

Kara : After everything she made you endure? Now that I know the truth, I want to kill them all! How can you give up when-

Emily : You made dad and I endure quite a lot yourself, Kara, and frankly, I don't see how it's your place to punish the Graysons when your latest flame also known as Gordon, your husband, is the one who murdered my father! Now I get to decide what's to do next and I will do it on my own until I ring any of you. Is that clear? Kara, if you still hope for a mother-daughter relationship with me, now's your chance. Please don't break my trust, since I so generously give it to you.

Kara : Alright, I won't do anything, I don't want to cause any more harm than I already did in the past.

Emily : Good. What about you Mason? Can I trust you to not do anything about this?

Mason : Well, Kara made it clear when we first started our collaboration, that I would regret it if I stopped following up orders, and so I won't. But I hope you will change your mind.

Emily : Rest assured, Mason, that you will have enough juice to write the story that relies on me as your best source. Now I think you two should both go sleep somewhere else. I'll let you know if anything new happens. Has anyone seen you on your way here?

Kara : Don't worry.

Emily : Then goodnight. Keep in touch.

Kara had made it clear with Treadwell that she would respect her daughter's wishes before anything else, since she owed her at least that. And besides, her daughter was all she had left in this world. Mason was in no position to retract, for Kara, when she wasn't his only protection was a dangerous threat. He had learnt not to cross her. They shook hands and both went to separate rooms in a motel. What they didn't know, though, was that Aiden Mathis had followed them right to their little spot for the night, where he gently broke in Mason's room. Aiden had seen them leave Emily's place, and he didn't trust Mason, nor Kara. But Kara was Emily's mother, and he would let her deal with her herself. While Mason was sleeping, Aiden was looking for documents of any kind that could be used by Mason to discredit Emily. He had read the web of lies Mason had written about David Clarke, demonizing him, driving a wedge between the man and his little girl Amanda. Aiden hated Mason for it. He would protect Emily from whatever false story the charlatan had up his sleeves. Then he stumbled upon something that could be of interest to him; the recorder on which Mason must have recorded all of his personal memos. He took it from the bedside table, careful not to wake the man, and left.

After listening quite a few times to the tape, Aiden couldn't stop laughing. "How desperate is Mason, ready to invent anything in order to publish books. On the other hand, this could be true about Amanda, not Emily. Jack Porter, get ready because I have a big one coming at you."

Ding Dong

"Mister Mathis?"

-Hello Mrs. Grayson, I know Daniel doesn't want to see me anywhere near his company since he fired me.

-Nor anywhere near our house.

-But I am here to deal with you. I have information that you wouldn't want to miss on.

-Is that so?

-Involving the return of someone who is a parasite to your family, as well as emerging skeletons and ghosts.

-You sound like a man full of resources.

-Should we discuss Amanda Clarke's vendetta on your doorstep?

-Please, come in.

Aiden followed Victoria to the office of the manor. Once they were both inside, alone, he handed the recorder to her. "What's this?"

-This belongs to Mason Treadwell. He's out to get you with whatever information he can get about you, or Amanda Clarke.

-Last time I checked Treadwell was in jail and Amanda was dead.

-He got out. Right now he has a room at this hotel. Here's the number.

-Who got him out?

-Jack Porter.

-Nonsense.

-Of course he doesn't operate alone. Amanda, whether or not she is still in the game, has left you with many opponents who are now Jack's allies, taking up Amanda and Treadwell's torch and continuing their mission against you.

-What are you suggesting? We cannot take Mason Treadwell down. If anything happens to him we will be the prime suspects and all the evidence he is gathering against us will publicly be known as true.

-What you cannot do is make him disappear. What you can do, is have him locked up again, and make sure he and his little friends don't get too cozy with the idea of digging dirt in the Hamptons. Now all you got to do, is make sure Jack is out of the picture. He's the one who calls the shots.

-And what makes you think that, Mister Mathis, when you and I both know that Jack Porter isn't exactly a major adversary. Nor was Amanda, obviously. You see something doesn't add up. Why has Jack become such a threat? Or is he one to you?

-Look, there. You will find the answer. Amanda wasn't a threat to you, in the way you imagine. She was obsessed with you, she kept coming back at you, keeping up with your activities for years. Eventually she admitted her obsession to Treadwell. Here, listen to the tape :

"_Twist in what turns out to be the reversible path of David Clarke's daughter when she falls madly in love with the woman who betrayed both of them and ruined their lives, Victoria Grayson."_

Judging by Victoria's confusion, Aiden has to play it in loop for it to sync in, and for her to buy what he's selling her. "So, you're saying that Amanda Clarke was obsessed with me, and that now Jack Porter is jealous?"

-Jack is also a sensitive, impulsive and troubled guy with a lot of convictions, as misguided as they are. He is not to be underestimated. He could harm you or your family.

-Thank you, Mister Mathis. Now that you've shared your information, what is there in for you?

-I want Porter out of the picture, for personal reasons.

-I imagine you must be quite taken with Emily Thorne, both of you.

-What about Daniel.

-Daniel is far too trusting in women, but if you want to steal Emily Thorne away from him, as awful as it may sound, I will not stop you.

-Then it just adds to the common goals you and I share.

After Aiden left her with the recorder and all Treadwell's personal reflections, Victoria couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were fighting in her head, taking her sanity away. She was thinking about Amanda. How facts seem to point out at the girl for being obsessed with her. Mason Treadwell and Aiden Mathis' theory made sense; Amanda hated not being able to hate Victoria. She'd spent her life gathering information about her, pretending to hate her, when the only person she hated was her own self, for not being able to avenge her father against the woman who had betrayed him. And then there was Jack, caught up between his own two obsessions, Amanda and Emily. He surely was a threat to the Graysons, after losing everything because of them, and losing Amanda to Victoria, somehow. If that were to really be true. Still, someone who's got nothing to lose is dangerous. And then there was Aiden, obviously madly in love with Emily. If he was worried about Jack and not about Daniel, it only meant that Emily had confessed, in one way or another, to not being in love with Daniel. And finally, there was Emily. Victoria certainly had mixed feelings towards her. She hated her for using Daniel, and yet, she'd rather have her use him than love him. She didn't want Emily to love any of those men, actually. She secretly wished Emily didn't hate her, because deep down, Victoria appreciated many sides of Emily's character, whether or not they were honest sides. She couldn't deny her presence, her stature, her beauty, and her intellect. "Who are you Emily Thorne, why are you here? I cannot believe that it's only for the lifestyle. You are my mystery to elucidate," she thought to herself, caressing the picture of Emily with Daniel in the frame on the desk, before going off to bed. If only Emily was the one obsessed with her. Victoria had just discovered that Amanda Clarke didn't hate her, which was great news, yet all she could think about was how she wished Emily liked her, at least a bit. She knew, though, that Emily was as intrigued by her as she was by Emily…


	3. Critical Mess

Treadwell had been trying to get hold of Kara for the entire day. She wasn't answering phone calls on the private number she'd given him, and he'd been hiding in his hotel room, not sure whether to alert Emily or remain as discreet as ever and wait. But his recorder had definitely been stolen. He never went anywhere without it. If someone had broken in so easily once, they knew where he was and could come back for him any second from now. So he called Emily anyways. "Hello?"

-Someone came in my room last night. I can't find Kara. What is this shit? Now I know I said I would keep a low profile, but I figured that it implied for you to update me on any change of plan, so what the hell are you doing?

-What are you talking about?

-I told you, someone came in my room and obviously took some of my belongings and I've been wasting all day making the list of what material's missing as well as whom I should worry about. Two things: One of them is you and you know what you took from me. You guaranteed my safety. Kara did too, and now she's gone, and you're threatening me. So I'm asking you again, what the fuck is happening?

-Listen to me, I have no idea what you're talking about, but if what you say is true and if someone really broke into your room, they weren't sent from me. This means we're probably being listened to and recorded at the present moment.

-You know my patience is wearing thin, Miss Thorne. I've trusted you and I've been trying to show my loyalty but if you cannot ensure my safety as promised, then the deal is off. I'm sorry, but I have nothing to lose at this point, so find another writer.

-Mason, you have everything to win in following our plan. Wait for me and don't do anything until I've arrived. I'll be there in a minute. Okay?

Emily waited for a reply, but all she heard was the sound of something heavy, or someone's body, falling on the floor. "Mason? Hello?"

Suddenly there was no one on the other line...

* * *

><p>"Ems? What's going on? You told me to come quick."<p>

-Nolan, I think the Graysons have found Mason, and made him disappear.

-What? How do you know?

-He called me two hours ago, said someone had broken into his room and he wasn't safe, and then I think I heard someone knock him down, drag his body, and hang up on me for him.

-Are you sure?

-Positive. Whoever did that also got a hold of his writing and proof. I don't really care about that, he doesn't have anything we don't, but I didn't wish for anyone else to either, not until the whole world did. And most importantly,

-We need him.

-Yeah. As much as he has no credibility without his sources, we don't either without him to tell the real story.

-You think the Graysons killed him?

-I'm not sure, but I doubt it. If they think he's working alone and on his own terms, they may have. But they have more strategy. They'll keep him alive and try to find out his real intentions before getting rid of him. In the meantime he remains out of the picture. Call Aiden, he needs to know about this.

-Sure. What about you?

-Right now I have to take care of something else. I'll see you later.

* * *

><p>"It's done. Good job Mr. Mathis, you were right, he was staying at the place you indicated." Victoria had brought two glasses of champagne for them two drink on the roof of an apartment building. "and now he's out of the portrait."<p>

-Who, who's out... Porter?

-No, but his main asset is in my hands now, and I will make sure to reward you as soon as I get what I want from it.

-Wait, what do you mean in your hands? Victoria, I thought we said that Treadwell was to be sent back in jail to avoid arousing suspicion on his disappearance.

-Yes, well change of plan. You see, before anything else, we put his room under electronic surveillance, and it appeared as though he was chased down for a while now, just as well as Amanda Clarke's mother, Kara Wallace, whom, I'm sure you've heard about, is the one who actually got him out.

Victoria, with a smile on her face, just hands Aiden the newspaper, on which he can read "Kara Wallace avenges the death of her husband Gordon Murphy, by making Mason Treadwell, accused of Murphy's murder, untraceable."

As Aiden's face slowly crumpled, Victoria went on: "It seems that not too long after Treadwell was out of jail, he'd gone missing. They soon made the link with Kara. They arrested her yesterday, and accuse her of his kidnapping and murder. Now they think she killed Treadwell, but I've got him locked up somewhere safe, and I intend on getting the information I want.

-What about Jack Porter?

-Patience, Mr. Mathis. I thank you for your help. We won't meet again until we need to.

Victoria saw that Aiden started to feel dizzy and struggled to stay on his feet, and she smiled and started to walk away. "Wait, Victoria, where did you hide Treadwell?"

-To make sure you don't follow me there and find out, I put enough drugs in your drink to put you to sleep. Goodbye Mr. Mathis. Don't try to contact me when you'll wake up, I will if necessary.

Victoria walked back to the limo that was waiting few meters away for her. Aiden fell down and closed his eyes. He woke up at 4 a.m. in an alley, freezing. Things hadn't gone as planned and Aiden stood there, fuming, feeling like an idiot. He'd wanted to fool her, but he'd been fooled. All he wanted was Jack gone, and Treadwell behind bars, still within reach for Emily to deal with him when she needed to. Nonetheless, his motives had been selfish, and now Emily's mother was behind bars, Treadwell was gone, yet Jack wasn't. But the worst part was that Emily's whole mission and the secret of her identity were now jeopardized. And he had to tell her. At this point, she deserved to at least hear it all from him.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I came here to apologize, again. Talk to me."<p>

-Emily, I know what you came here for. You want to know what I intend on doing because you saw me at Grayson Manor last time.

-That too. I don't know what you're plotting, but partnering with Victoria cannot be too good, don't you think?

-For me? Or for you?

-For anyone else than Victoria! Carl could be caught in the middle of this.

-Okay listen, the only reason I let you come in tonight was because you said you would tell me the whole truth, and that it would change everything. Now I'm listening, here's your drink, fill me in, let's see if I believe you.

The noise they were making downstairs awakened baby Carl whom they could now hear crying.

Emily remained silent for a few seconds, and looked in Jack's eyes, searching for a familiar trace of friendship, maybe hoping that he would guess what she was about to reveal to him, before saying "Jack, come on, look at me, you know who I really am. It's me, Amanda," and she had already started crying, like Baby Carl, for different reasons, although the current situation was enough a reason, and buried her face in her hands. Jack was almost as moved as her, but didn't make much of a move, still processing it. There was no longer any trace of harsh feeling in his expression. "Now as a friend, who really and truly cares about you, I beg you, don't do anything stupid, don't go after Conrad, don't mess with the Graysons you know how dangerous they are. For Carl's sake, and yours, let me deal with this. It's my business to finish, Jack. Think about Carl."

She stood up and gave one last look at him on her way out, with a pained smile, and left.

Yes she'd been wanting to tell him for so long, yes it was a huge weight off her shoulders, but something else had been the cause, if not partially, of the loss of control of her emotions, and her name was Victoria. She came home to find Aiden. "Emily, I have to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Mason Treadwell was tied up to a chair, in a damp room, facing a mirror, which he assumed separated him from his abductor. Whoever that was, he thought, could probably see him through that thing. He definitely couldn't. "Miss Thorne, do you really think I'm impressed by your low and ridiculous tactics? After all, you know me. I usually work better on command when I'm bought, not sequestered. And this isn't exactly what I would call a "golden cage".<p>

He was still trying to keep his cool, but hearing no response, seeing no door open, only got him irritated and his next words, if not chosen carefully, would probably betray his nervousness.

Victoria was looking at him like a predator waiting for its prey. She had the tape on which we could hear his last conversation with Emily on the phone. She was waiting for him to open his big mouth a little more and spit it out: What was his business with Emily Thorne? Was he leaking information to her? Or perhaps she was the one providing it to him. God only knows what that twisted woman was capable of. What was in it for her, except ruining the Graysons? Was she doing it by friendship for Amanda Clarke? Aiden had obviously lied about Jack being the orchestrator. Victoria knew it all along. But that Emily would go so far as to get Treadwell out of jail to hire him and hide him, only went to prove that she had no interest in the Graysons' fortune, and was definitely going after them. Knowing this should be enough to hate the woman. Instead, it was a turn-on. Somehow, for God knows what reason, it made Emily more attractive to Victoria, for she was not some cheap bimbo looking for gold. She was a real badass, maybe a master of the same ilk. No. No no no. What was wrong with Victoria? She needed to focus here, in order to beat the woman to her own game.

Victoria would never show her face to Treadwell. As long as he thought his abductor was Emily Thorne, he would speak.


End file.
